


Like broken pieces fly at the wind

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, sort of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Louis y a Harry los atacan los fantasmas de su pasado.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Una lágrima cae solitaria por su mejilla, y por delante de sus ojos pasan todos esos recuerdos, todos los momentos que perdió, todas las oportunidades en las que debería haber dicho esas tres palabras porque ahora ya no lo tiene a él y siente como si no se las hubiera dicho lo suficiente. Incluso lo dejó creyendo que lo odiaba, que lo usaba. ¿Qué clase de persona es?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like broken pieces fly at the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno. Este es mi intento por escribir algo que no sea puro amor y risitas y niños bonitos siendo idiotas(?). Tiene algunas menciones implícitas de pensamientos suicidas, así que si no les gustan esa clase de cosas, pueden abstenerse a leerlo lol. Espero que les guste y eso;)
> 
> No le corregí los errores en la prisa por subirlo, así que probablemente lo revise más tarde. Me disculpo si hay faltas o algo.
> 
> Sabri xox

Las luces que lo ciegan cambian de colores en un frenesí de rojos-verdes-rojos. Hace calor en la pista; los cuerpos sudados moviéndose juntos como si se confortaran en estar más apretados que lo humanamente posible. Las luces LED de la pista hacen que le duela la cabeza cada vez que mira para abajo, así que tiene que conformarse con mirar por encima de las cabezas de los demás. Como es relativamente bajito, ya le está empezando a molestar el cuello.

Pero todo eso se olvida con el disfrute de su cuerpo moviéndose al compás de la música con una botella casi vacía de cerveza en la mano, la cual está seguro que estaba llena cuando se decidió a bailar hace cinco minutos.  Cuando se aburrió de que el barman le hiciera ojitos y decidió armarse de valor e ignorar el miedo a mostrar en público sus pésimas habilidades para el baile al arrastrarse junto a las demás personas que no tenían preocupaciones. Porque él no las tenía.

No le preocupa haber dejado a su novio (si es que seguían siendo novios) solo en casa mientras él salía a un bar la última noche del año. No le preocupa que la última vez que lo vio estaba llorando. Y no le preocupa en absoluto que las últimas palabras que le dijo fueron ' _te_ ' y ' _odio_ '.

Excepto que sí le preocupa.

Le preocupa y lo sabe, y por mucho que intente ignorar las ganas de volver a su apartamento y gritarle que lo ama, que no lo dejará, que por favor le de otra oportunidad, sabe que no puede. Ya está hasta la coronilla de preocuparse.

Y pensar que todo esto no hubiera pasado si Eleanor no se hubiera presentado y hubiera acusado a Harry de cosas que eran casi imposibles de pensar a menos que tuvieras una mente calculadora e impasible como la de Eleanor. Si tan sólo no lo hubiera acusado de romper la relación que ellos alguna vez habían tenido, si no lo hubiera acusado de llenarle la cabeza  a Harry de mentiras (cosa que _no_ había hecho), y de arruinarlo todo para ellos y para los demás. Si tan sólo él nunca hubiera estado con alguien como Eleanor.

Y por mucho que desee nunca haber conocido a alguien tan fría y mentirosa, sabe que es algo que no se hubiera podido evitar. Después de todo, el management nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las muestras de bisexualidad de los dos adolescentes. Si Eleanor no hubiera sido su novia por su voluntad, seguro que le habrían obligado a salir con ella de mentira. Para conservar un lado de sí mismo que hace rato ya no existía.

Y si él había terminado con Eleanor el minuto en que su contrato con Modest! hubiera terminado, ¿de quién es la culpa? Porque de Harry seguro que no es. Harry, quien lo había apoyado en todo lo que se proponía incluso cuando no tenía sentido. Harry, que lo había sostenido en su pecho mientras lloraba y le había susurrado cosas tan hermosas que le hacían sonrojar de tan sólo pensarlas ahora. Harry, quien lo había amado sin importar sus inseguridades y sin importar la fama que ambos se habían creado y sin importar las barreras que los terceros le habían puesto. Harry, quien lo había amado.

Y ahora todo estaba arruinado.

Y si las acusaciones de Eleanor no eran suficientes para convencer a Harry de que él no lo amaba, la mirada avergonzada de Louis sí lo era. Porque Louis era un actor excelente, y había conseguido hacer creer a Harry con sus expresiones que lo que Eleanor decía era verdad, cuando no lo era. Cuando Louis amaba a Harry con toda su alma y ser.

Pero al escuchar _'él no ama a nadie más que a sí mismo'_ , y _'apuesto a que te ha estado engañando con todos los que se le cruzan por delante'_ , y _'¿cómo puedes ser tan ciego, Harry?'_ , se había dado cuenta de que quizás Harry era lo que él quería, pero él no era lo que Harry _necesitaba_. Harry necesitaba alguien confiado y seguro, que pudiera amarlo en forma constante y le diera todas sus necesidades, así como cariño y amor. Y Louis no podía hacer eso. Louis no podía proteger a Harry si ni siquiera podía protegerse a sí mismo. Louis no podía amar a Harry si ni siquiera podía amarse a sí mismo.

Mientras salta al compás de una nueva canción, recuerda los susurrados _'Louis, ¿es verdad lo que me dice?'_ y _'Pero yo te amaba'_ y _'¿Por qué me haces esto?'_ y le dan ganas de vomitar. Se guarda los pensamientos en su mente y finge una sonrisa porque aunque ya hace años que no es famoso y las cámaras ya no lo persiguen y la gente no espera cosas de él, es lo que se ha acostumbrado a hacer. A fingir. A pretender que todo está bien, que su mundo no se está derrumbando y no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Va por su tercera cerveza y sus pensamientos ya son borrosos. Nunca fue una persona que consiguiera mantener bien el alcohol, por mucho que hubiera practicado. La gente a su alrededor no son más que figuras en la poco iluminada habitación y siente el aire contraerse en su pecho. De repente necesita aire.

Con el poco aire que consigue respirar, se las arregla para empujar a las demás personas hasta salir de la multitud. Mira hacia alrededor y, con ayuda de las brillantes luces de la barra, consigue ubicar la salida. Camina entre tropezones hacia allí y sale al frío aire de Londres.

Hace años que no fuma, pero de repente le parece una buena idea, y sus dedos tiemblan con la ansiedad de obtener un cigarrillo por cualquier medio posible. Recuerda la sensación de calma que le hacía sentir el humo cada vez que aspiraba, y recuerda que le hacía olvidar sus problemas (o al menos postergarlos para otro momento). Con la poca voluntad que le queda se abstiene de acercarse a la persona más cercana (una mujer que no aparenta más de 30 a su izquierda) y pedirle un cigarro. No es lo mejor que puede hacer en estos momentos. Así que intentando mantener las lágrimas que amenazan por caer en sus ojos, saca su billetera y llama a un taxi.

 

*

 

El sol de la mañana lo despierta y se pregunta por qué Harry abrió las cortinas. Luego recuerda que Harry ya no está ahí junto a él y las ganas de levantarse cambian drásticamente a ganas de quedar inconsciente.

Vuelve a dormirse por un rato, hasta que su vejiga le urge que _por favor_ se levante. Va al baño con desgana y resiste la tentación de mirar su reflejo en el espejo. No está seguro de que le guste lo que puede llegar a encontrar si se mira.

Se sienta en la mesa de la cocina con una taza humeante de té y mira al periódico en sus manos. Pero no lo lee. Su mente está como en un trance, y sus respiraciones son automáticas, como si no fuera él el que las hace. Una lágrima cae solitaria por su mejilla, y por delante de sus ojos pasan todos esos recuerdos, todos los momentos que perdió, todas las oportunidades en las que debería haber dicho esas tres palabras porque ahora ya no lo tiene a él y siente como si no se las hubiera dicho lo suficiente. Incluso lo dejó creyendo que lo odiaba, que lo usaba. ¿Qué clase de persona es?

Su teléfono vibra encima de la mesa de madera y Louis lo observa, sin hacer ni un movimiento por leer el mensaje de Zayn que acaba de llegar. Sólo lo observa y logra ver en la pantalla que tiene doce mensajes nuevos y tres llamadas perdidas.

Se pregunta si alguno de ellos es de Harry; luego descarta el pensamiento.

Se pregunta qué sentido tiene tener tantos contactos si ninguno es la persona de los que realmente quiere que le lleguen mensajes. O sonrisas. O palabras. Aunque sean de odio; ya todo le sirve a este punto.

Con movimientos cansados (a pesar de haberse levantado hace unos pocos minutos), se dirige al sofá y se desploma en él. Mala idea. Los almohadones todavía huelen a _él_ : frutas secas y canela, el aroma de su champú. Ignorando la nostalgia que siente (ridículamente; no lo han separado de Harry más que un día y ya se siente con ganas de morir), se acomoda con los pies sobre la mesa ratona y prende la televisión. No le presta atención al canal o al programa, pero al menos las voces en la distancia lo hacen sentir algo menos solo.

Y si escucha bien fuerte, todavía puede sentir a Harry junto a él riéndose de algo que dijo la presentadora o haciendo comentarios estúpidos sobre cualquier programa que estén viendo.

Casi le dan ganas de llorar por cuarta vez en media hora.

 

*

 

Para cuando Zayn decide irrumpir en su casa, Louis va por su sexta hora de televisión sin comer nada. No lo necesita. Por lo menos el crujir de su panza le hace sentir _algo_ en su interior, y no un extenso y doloroso vacío que ha sentido desde que Harry se fue. O más bien, desde que _él_ se fue, aunque le costó tanto dejarlo por sí solo que es como si le hubieran arrancado a Harry de entre sus brazos.

Entra sin tocar – maldito sea el instante en el que a Louis se le cruzó por la cabeza darle una llave de sobra – y se queda allí parado, mirando a Louis con pena en el rostro. Luego la pena cambia a furia en un abrir de cerrar de ojos, y se planta frente a la televisión, tapándola de la vista de Louis.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? –demanda Zayn, y oh. Louis acaba de recordar que Harry también es su amigo. Mierda.

-Nada –masculla, rezando a todo lo divino que Zayn lo deje solo en su intento por sentir lástima de sí mismo. Es lo único que puede hacer por el momento.

Debe haber algo en su voz, porque la expresión del moreno se ablanda un poco. Pero sólo un poco.

-Dios, pasó sólo un día. No puedes estar así de pálido. –de repente se siente el crujido del estómago de Louis. – Oh, vamos. No me digas que estás para este drama. No me lo creería si no fuera viniendo de ti.

Louis deja a su amigo hablando solo. Total, qué le importan a él sus necesidades aparentemente básicas si ya no tiene a la razón de su ser junto a él.

-Sabes, Harry está peor. No lo pude sacar de su cuarto. No para de llorar.

Si Zayn creyó que ese dato lo iba a hacer sentir mejor, está equivocado. Porque de hecho lo hace sentir peor.

Ante su silencio, Zayn suspira y se deja caer en el sofá junto a Louis.

-¿Quieres contarme qué pasó? –pregunta con la voz suave que es más típica en Liam que en él, pero raramente es posible sacarla de Zayn. Sólo cuando la situación lo amerita.

-No.

-Si no me cuentas, no voy a poder ayudarlos. –Zayn sabe que la forma de sacar las cosas de Louis es planteándole lógicamente las ventajas del asunto. No deberían de conocerse tanto. Termina siendo más una desventaja que una ventaja, el hecho de que lo lea como la palma de su mano. –Por favor.

Ignorando su mirada de perrito, Louis suspira y lo mira a los ojos por primera vez desde que puso un pie en su casa. Había estado mirando a sus pies, obviamente mucho más interesantes que el moreno. Pero le gusta mirar a los ojos a la gente antes de hablar. Los ojos guardan tantas emociones, que se pueden distinguir millones de sentidos a las palabras de una persona si se la mira a los ojos mientras la dice. Y Zayn tiene una mirada de cariño, también una preocupada, una un poco enojada y una ansiosa. Louis suspira de nuevo.

-Eleanor vino ayer al apartamento –comienza, en una voz más baja que de costumbre. No puede acostumbrarse todavía a _hablar_ de lo que pasó, no puede pretender hacerlo de forma normal. Como si fuera un asunto sencillo. -, y, bueno, empezó a decir algunas cosas de mí que...

Louis niega con la cabeza, interrumpiéndose.

-El punto es –continúa-, que tenía razón en todas las cosas que dijo de mí. O sea, dijo que era un pobre desgraciado que no podía defenderse a sí mismo, que tenía tantas inseguridades que parecía una adolescente a régimen y que nunca amaría a nadie. Ni siquiera a mí mismo.

Zayn hace una mueca de dolor en el rostro, como si las palabras de la arpía – Eleanor – le dolieran tanto como a él _. Si tan sólo supiera_ , piensa.

-Harry se merece mucho más que yo. Alguien que pueda amarlo como lo merece. Alguien que pueda garantizar siempre estar a su lado. Alguien de quien no se aburra, y sobre todo que lo proteja. Yo no puedo protegerlo si no puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Necesito cuidados y cosas que ni yo mismo me querría dar si fuera él. Diablos, incluso podría recaer en lo de la bulimia de hace tres años. No quiero ni pensar en todo lo que demando de Harry. Él se merece todo el cariño del mundo, y alguien mucho mejor que yo.

Cuando termina, los ojos de Zayn ya no tienen nada de la furia que tenían al principio. Más que nada – comprensión, empatía, pena. Honestamente, prefiere a los otros ojos. Los que no lo miraban con lástima. Él no necesita la lástima de nadie –bueno, excepto la de sí mismo-.

-Lou... –dice Zayn con suavidad, como si hablar más alto rompería a Louis como un cristal, en miles de pedacitos. _Qué ridículo_ , piensa Louis, pero una parte de su mente contrarresta, _No tanto_. –Lo que él necesita es a ti. Quizás deberías pedir su opinión sobre todo esto. Dejar que él decida lo que quiere hacer.

-Seré lo que él quiere, por ahora, pero no soy lo que él necesita.

-Y sigo pensando que tienes que dejar que él tome una decisión en esto.

-¿Y qué sugieres que haga? Ya todo está arruinado.

-Louis.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca es demasiado tarde. Y el amor nunca vale la pena, si no duele.

Louis suspira para evitar ponerse a llorar delante de su amigo como un quejica. Pero sabe que Zayn tiene razón. Después de todo, él nunca quiso dañar a Harry. Si le explica lo sucedido, es obvio que Harry le dará la razón a sus pensamientos.

No sabe si ésto le alegra o le aterra.

 

*

 

-Harry –llama Zayn, golpeando suavemente en la puerta del cuarto de Harry en su apartamento del otro lado de la ciudad. Louis está tan nervioso que siente que va a vomitar.

-No quiero –contesta Harry desde adentro. Su voz se escucha cansada, y algo quebrada – de tanto llorar, racionaliza su mente, aunque él no quiera pensar en eso-. El simple hecho de escucharlo manda mil murciélagos a revolotear en su estómago, y una punzada en su corazón.

-Harry, esto es importante –insiste Zayn, golpeando un poco más fuerte.  –Harry.

Del otro lado de la puerta sólo se escucha el silencio.

Zayn suspira.

-Harry, escúchame... Aquí hay alguien que quiere decirte algo.

Louis inhala con profundidad. Los nervios lo carcomen. No quiere que Harry lo vea así, y él no quiere ver a Harry y saber que su apariencia – _horrible_ , según Zayn – se debe al hecho de que él lo dejara el día anterior. Ya son tan dependientes del otro que un día separados los hace querer morir. Genial.

Luego de unos segundos de duda, Harry finalmente contesta.

-Dile que se vaya. –está hablando sobre su almohada o sobre sus sábanas, por lo que su voz está entrecortada y es casi un susurro. Un susurro audible para Louis, que de lo único que está pendiente desde que llegó es de todo sonido del otro lado de la puerta.

-Harry, voy a entrar. Tienen que resolver esto. Están siendo un par de imbéciles. –Zayn va aumentando su nivel de voz a medida que habla, y a Louis ya le está asustando. - ¡Se aman, mierda!

Louis mira al suelo con éstas últimas palabras. Sabe que Zayn era, de los cinco, el que siempre quiso asentarse y tener una familia. Y ellos no tenían una, pero era lo más parecido a eso a lo que podrían llegar.

Se escuchan pasos del otro lado de la puerta, y Louis levanta la mirada.

La puerta se abre con un suave 'click', y aparece Harry en el umbral.

Está mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

Sus hermosos rulos color chocolate están caídos sobre su frente en lo que es un muy mal peinado, probablemente caídos por el sudor. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y rojos, al igual que sus mejillas, y tiene lágrimas secas por toda la cara. Sus labios están muy rojos también – _Harry siempre se los mordía cuando estaba nervioso_ , recuerda Louis – y su expresión es tan triste y desconsolada que Louis por un momento olvida el discurso que tenía preparado sobre _'no soy lo que necesitas'_ y _'te amo pero debo dejarte ir'_. Porque ahora solo quiere tomar a Harry en sus brazos y no dejarlo ir jamás.

Y cree que Harry siente lo mismo, porque Louis sabe que se ve más o menos como él. Igual de desesperado y solitario que él. Y todos esos años en los que vivió sin conocerlo, o sin  él, parecen casi de relleno para su verdadera vida. Porque toda su vida empieza en el momento exacto en el que Harry puso sus gruesos y rosados labios sobre los suyos.

Luego de unos segundos de mirarlo como en un trance, vuelve en sí y se da cuenta de que Zayn se ha ido. Se siente un poco más nervioso, y desvía la vista. Se rasca el brazo como distracción.

-Louis... –susurra Harry, con un tono de voz incrédulo.

-Mira, Harry, yo... –Louis suspira y luego se recompone para proseguir. – Te amo como a mi vida, eso ya lo sabes. Te amo más que a mi vida, quiero decir. Pero dudo que con todos mis problemas, yo sea la persona indicada para ti. Porque tengo tantas inseguridades, y fobias, y cosas, que no puedo ser lo suficiente. Sería imposible. Así que... bueno, principalmente no soy suficiente persona como para tenerte, porque no puedo protegerte.

Terminado su discurso, esperando que Harry no lo envíe de vuelta a de donde vino, se arriesga y sube la mirada, encontrando los ojos del menor. Y su expresión es tan confusa, que Louis entra en pánico por un segundo en su interior. ' _¿Qué si me odia? ¿Qué si cree que soy patético? ¿Qué si cree que son todas excusas? Oh, Dios..._ '

Pero entonces Harry lo envuelve en sus brazos y Louis siente esto tan familiar, que todo lo demás ya no le importa. Sólo le importa Harry, y la calidez de su cuerpo, y la manera en que puede perderse en sus brazos e ignorar al mundo exterior.

Sonríe por primera vez en dos días.

Harry besa su cabello y su frente y su mejilla, y luego lo mira a los ojos y besa sus labios, tan suavemente que podría pasar por un simple roce y no un beso. Su mano agarra el costado de su rostro y Louis se siente tan en paz que podría saltar de alegría. Ya no son murciélagos los que revolotean en su estómago, sino mariposas, y un cálido sentimiento de _hogar_ y de _pertenecer_.

-Nunca te dejaré, Louis –susurra Harry, porque éste momento no puede ser arruinado con sonidos más fuertes; es sólo de ellos, ellos lo han creado, y cualquier interrupción puede llegar a ser letal. – Por mucho que quieras deshacerte de mí, siempre encontraré mi camino hacia ti. No importa cuándo, ni dónde. ¿Sí?

-Oh, Dios, esto es tan cursi –ríe Louis entre lo que ahora se dan cuenta que son sollozos.

Pero Harry lo ignora y los dirige al sofá, donde se desploma, bajando a Louis con él. Y así quedan: Harry contra el sofá, Louis contra el borde, dos cuerpos separados pero dos corazones juntos, tan dependientes uno del otro que cada vez que uno se rompe aunque sea un poco, ninguno de los dos puede soportarlo. Y podrán romperse una y otra vez, pero aunque sea se tienen a ambos para repararse con besos y caricias y _teamos_ implícitos cada vez que eso suceda.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! Se aprecia todo comentario y kudo y cosita ;)


End file.
